


The Waters of Seheron

by tatteredspider



Series: Sparky and The Bull [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, description of eyes, lost in thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatteredspider/pseuds/tatteredspider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull gets lost in thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waters of Seheron

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of the 30 Day RP Challenge
> 
> What is your character's most prominent physical features?

 

He knew he was staring. That bitch of a voice in the back of his head was screaming at him to stop, to look away. Being stared at by giant horned men tended to make the little human people run for the hills, thinking they were about to get squished. Or worse, get turned into a meal.

No, in this instance he just couldn't stop staring at her eyes. They reminded him of something. Something important, something that he missed terribly. Clearest blue with just a hint of green, they sparkled in the light of the Ferelden sun. Now, as they travelled the hills, they were warm and inviting as she was. They danced as she laughed at one of Verric's many tall tales. When she closed a rift, however, they were cold, hard. Almost frozen save for the spark of fire in their depths.

And when she turned her attention to him they were different yet again. Still warm, still dancing, but there was an underlining heat. A delicious tingle that went straight to his groin. Which could be somewhat unfortunate when you consider how big he was compared to other men, and how flimsy his favourite pants were.

“Bull? Are you all right?” she asked him, her voice soft like a velvet caress.

“Shit, yeah. Sorry Boss. Mind was wandering again.”

She smiled at him and he finally realized exactly what her eyes reminded him of. “Well, as long as you're with us when we finally track down these bandits, all is well.”

“Sure, Boss. Sure thing.”

Her eyes were the colour of the Boeric Ocean between Seheron and Par Volen as the sun hits it a midday. Her eyes were the colour of home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For pics of Kell try my Tumblr (http://www.tatteredspiderweb.tumblr.com)
> 
> I tried putting one up here but apparently I'm not savvy enough to figure it out...*sigh*


End file.
